


无题

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: 是希尔菲利，希尔菲利，希尔菲利
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	无题

"菲利克斯！"

他猛地抬起头，看到了希尔凡眼睛里映出帝国士兵的身影。

菲利克斯.尤果.伏拉鲁达力乌斯从最开始就应该把全部精力集中在自己的战斗上，但只要想到那个笨蛋有可能又像上一次那样替他挡枪就会忍不住的分心，这是个致命的错误，他从开战的号角声响起的瞬间就意识到了这一点，但阻止不了自己的视线在刀剑相交的间隙在茫茫战场上确认那个红发的青年依旧安然无恙。

他会为此付出代价。

希尔凡在战场上的专注度比平时训练时高的多，在枪杆横劈到腰侧的盔甲把他击开的瞬间，菲利克斯突然意识到每天被自己生拉硬拽赶去训练的希尔凡并不是需要被照顾的那个，身体上的钝痛让他感觉呼吸困难，他瞬间听不见四周嘈杂的叫喊声但唯独心脏的跳动震的刺耳，视野里的红色让他头晕，那不仅是头发的颜色。他伸手向前却穿透了一切，四周的景象都在旋转仿佛要把他从现实中抽离。

"希尔凡！"

菲利克斯大口的喘着气，视野被深灰色的天花板占满，充分吸入肺部的空气并没有完全消除眩晕感，他觉得浑身发冷想是出了一身冷汗。这是大修道院的医务室？战斗结束了？他怎么回来的？他的思绪搅成一团，甚至无法分辨这里是现实还是梦境的延续。

他的呼唤也消失在了空荡荡的走廊里没有回音，他试着动了手指，止不住的颤抖，这可不是什么好现象，他的手臂没有受伤，按理说不应如此，所以是源自于愤怒吗，还是恐惧呢。

"我在！我在呢！菲利克斯！"这声回应让菲利克斯一个激灵差点翻身下床，希尔凡很快就掀开了隔间的帘子出现眼前，一看就是刚跑回来，脸上红彤彤的，除了一点擦伤外没有一丝血污，和他记忆中的完全不同。

"你终于醒了，没事了吗。抱歉啊我刚刚把老师送回去，她刚刚又差点晕——呜啊！为什么打我！"

"上次就警告过你别再乱来了，在战场上管好你自己就好了，你以为被捅穿不会死吗！"确认了这蠢货还生龙活虎的站在自己面前，菲利克斯的脑海里就情不自禁的冒出一大堆教育他的说辞。

"捅穿…？你的伤没有那么严重啦。不过我承认你可能是被我那一下打晕的啦哈哈哈……但当时情况紧急我……等等为什么扯我衣服啊！"

希尔凡虽然嘴上质疑但并没有制止他。菲利克斯的手已经不抖了，希尔凡也已经换了便装，他很顺利就解了他的外套，虽然这家伙一副没事人的样子，但他比谁都了解戈迪耶家嫡子的唬人演技，他记忆中的画面太过真实，必须要亲眼确认。

希尔凡的腹部完好无损，没有血，更没有足以殷红大半身的伤口，只有几处明显的淤青但比他想象中的好太多。他摸了摸他腰上的旧疤，推了他一把，还回一记眼刀，躺回床上蒙住头背对着他。

"菲利克斯~难不成是做噩梦了。"

"啧，赶紧走，我要睡了。"

"喂~菲利克斯~别躲我啊。哈哈哈！虽然现在变得这么冷淡但还是和小时候在受伤的我身边大哭的是同一个人嘛~啊痛痛痛！"

菲利克斯被不老实的掀着他被子的手扰的不胜其烦，原本就没压下去的火气也直往头顶冲，当即坐起身钳住他的手腕拽向自己。

"希尔凡，我警告你最后一次。你再敢对受伤是这种无所谓的态度我就把你的手掰断。"

"我知道，我知道啊菲利克斯。我答应过你的事情不会食言的。"希尔凡做出他最拿手的表情，就是他每次对付找上门算账的贵族小姐的惯用伎俩，可怜又诚恳的睁大眼睛的望着他。"啊…脸色更差了…对不起！我道歉！别生气啊菲利克斯！玛努艾拉老师说你虽然伤的不重但还是得静养啊！所以首先就不要用这么大劲……手手手已经要断了啦！"

"冲我撒娇还不如去找英谷莉特的成功率更高一点。"菲利克斯皱着眉放过了被自己攥的发红的手腕，看着希尔凡委屈的揉着手腕吹气脱口而出，"来做吧。"

"饶了我吧英谷莉特只会……哈？！"

菲利克斯拽着希尔凡领口亲上去的时候瞥到这个平日里的浪荡子已经涨红了脸，他对着姑娘们花言巧语的时候怎么就能做到面不改色。也不怪他反应这么大，这么直白也确实是头一回，说出口自己都觉得别扭。

希尔凡现在不光身上僵，连舌头都僵，他们也不是第一次了，但希尔凡紧张的和那次一样。他咬了希尔凡的下唇探舌进去搅在一起，听着他含糊不清嘟囔，手却扶在腰后攥紧了他的衣服。

"唔…菲利克斯…菲利克斯…等一下啦！"希尔凡双手穿过他胁下紧紧的抱着，抵着他的额头压低了声音，"这里是医务室啊…随时都可能——呜啊别坐上来啊！"

"你吵死了。要做就快点，不然就滚回去睡觉。"

"太狡猾了吧！你坐在我身上说这种话怎么可能去睡觉…已经硬了啊！"希尔凡搂着他，冲着他的耳朵低声抱怨，同时也在避免暴露自己的脸已经红的发烫。"油膏…油膏…我去柜子里找找。菲利克斯…？让我起来啊。"他感觉到了他的挚友兼恋人今天相当不对劲，就像现在说着要做却赖在他怀里一动不动。"不做润滑不行啊…啊有了。"没错，菲利克斯没必要非得下去。"你搂紧啦。"希尔凡现在对自己的身高优势相当满意，他抱住菲利克斯双腿站起来，虽然不算轻松但还是故意往起颠了一下。

"喂…放我下来…刚才走神儿了。"菲利克斯抬手揪他的耳朵，但医务室本来也不大，他们已经到达了目的地。

"哈哈哈，没关系嘛，机会难得。"希尔凡找到了油膏，挖出一点在指尖揉开，熟练的解开菲利克斯的腰带摸了进去，手指按在穴口周围打转，"你没有兴奋啊，为什么非要做。"希尔凡亲着他的耳朵，抬起他的腿一起照顾到疲软的性器。

"你话真多。"菲利克斯移开视线，把裤子踢去一边，脸颊上浮出淡淡的红色。

希尔凡很意外他竟然没对自己在墙边就动手动脚这件事发表任何意见，但他一直不喜欢在这种时候聊天，因此也老实的闭了嘴。

深夜的医务室里一片寂静，只剩下两人的呼吸和逐渐清晰的细微水声。整个芙朵拉都出名的花花公子当然对恋人的身体了如指掌，轻车熟路的向深处探进，摸向能让人迅速进入状态的开关。

"我看到你死了，就因为我不够专心。"菲利克斯带着颤音把这句话送进他耳朵里，与此同时他的手指正被湿热的甬道紧紧的吸附着。"挡剑像你会做出的事，希尔凡，我差点被你气疯了。"

"果然是噩梦嘛，但因为这个原因就骂我好委屈啊，所以你就这样确认我是活人吗？真幸福~来抬腿。"

"别自作多情，我没怀疑你是幽灵，嘶——你这手冰死了。"

"啊抱歉。"希尔凡用一只手托着他的腿，把他抵在身体和墙壁之间。另一手握拳凑到嘴边朝手心哈气，然后就往他脸上贴，"现在呢？"

"别废话了，快点。"菲利克斯拽过从他脸上汲取热度的手插进后腰的衣服里，几乎没有什么改善的温度让他条件反射的往前躲腰贴上希尔凡的小腹。

"别总是催我啊…"希尔凡凑上来厮磨他的唇，"害的人超紧张…我进去了。"

他得到的是那声经常用来回应他的再熟悉无比的轻哼，他托着菲利克斯的腰一点点挤进去，才发现紧张的不止他一个，原本在催促下做的准备就不够充分，导致现在层层软肉都成了阻碍。菲利克斯皱着眉头却没吭一声，和他相似的茶色眼眸中映着他的影子。他当然了解菲利克斯对疼痛的忍耐程度，但他不能因为他不吱声就当做不知道。

"放松点嘛菲利克斯…"他把抬着的那条腿往自己腰上盘，牵着手往脖子上绕。"我永远不会违背和你的约定。以前没有，今后也不会，所以再多给我点信任嘛。你专注于你的战斗，背后就放心的交给我。认真的你比任何人都强，所以别因为一个梦紧张兮兮的。"他贴着菲利克斯的额头赤心相待的说着真心话。他猜今天的一切反常都源自于菲利克斯的噩梦，让他的恋人心有余悸。虽然实际情况可好上几百倍，他确实去挡了剑，但好在老师反应快，他被天帝之剑救了一命，只受了点微不足道的小伤，他也没打算告诉菲利克斯。

"这种时候干嘛说这个…你要是够强我当然懒得管你，以后每天都给我老实去…唔…喂…！"

"太煞风景了啊菲利克斯！你才是别在现在说教啊。"

希尔凡抱起他支撑身体的那条腿也盘去腰间，把失去重心的菲利克斯狠狠的压在墙上，本就松垮的马尾几乎彻底散下来。他们嘴上互相抱怨对方在说着不合时宜的话，身体却契合的更好。菲利克斯挂在他身上反而没之前那么紧绷，原本有些发涩的内壁也熟悉了顶入的异物而逐渐温软。

"哈，你在抖哦希尔凡。"菲利克斯察觉到了托着自己身体的手在微微哆颤，扯起嘴角嘲笑他，"都告诉你平时要多锻炼了。"

希尔凡含糊的应着，抱着他在重力的帮助下顺利全部顶进去。在步入正题后开始接吻是他俩心照不宣的习惯，最早是希尔凡的舌头总是不老实的过来试探，但他发现可以借此把情不自禁的声音堵在喉咙里便也欣然接受。他们凝视着对方，眼睛里逐渐蒙上雾气，希尔凡的动作温柔又有规律，偶尔擦过他们都熟知的那点，一次次慢慢的往深处挺进，让他慢慢适应。额间凝出的汗珠顺着鼻尖滚落，直到希尔凡的气息紊乱到连继续接吻都成了一件难事。

"喂…蠢货，用嘴呼吸啊。你到底怎么回事？"菲利克斯发现了希尔凡的不对劲，这个反应超出了正常范围，于是开始避开追着落下的吻，用胳膊勾着他的脖子，腾出右手掐着摆正他的脸，这才发现自己手上不知从哪蹭上了血迹。"这是怎…停下，希尔凡…放我下来！快点！唔…"

"没事，没事的。菲利克斯…小伤而已不碍事的……"希尔凡根本没有听他话的意思，下巴搭在他肩上躲避他质询的眼神，抽抽鼻子碾着敏感点狠狠的顶了两下。

"别胡扯了…你又瞒着我受伤的事情…！放手！不然我要揍你了！"他的挣扎受制于别扭的姿势并不太奏效，并且也不确定伤口究竟在哪也确实下不去手。他冷静下来，脚跟用力的踢向希尔凡的后腰。他们失去了平衡，两个人的重量都在他身上，肩胛骨在墙面上压得生疼，希尔凡缓缓的往下蹲直到让他的脚尖重新踩上地面才松开手。

"痛死了菲利克斯…你这下比伤口痛多了…"

"别想蒙混过关，你脑子里到底在想什么啊。"菲利克斯挡住又凑过来的脑袋，他看着希尔凡夸张的揉着腰就忍不住生气，他不知道还要怎么劝说这家伙把自己的安全放在第一位。

"不只有你会做噩梦啊。每一次，每一次我抱紧你就不想再放手了。老实说，比起自己我更害怕违背约定的是你。"希尔凡从他胳膊底下钻进来搂住他，低头亲吻腰侧清晰的条状淤青，"我会这辈子都没法原谅自己的。"

"那个山猪就是这样，连你也是。他为了死人越陷越深，你又总是给自己强加太多责任。你们能不能不把别人的命运背负在自己身上。希尔凡，你什么时候才能在受伤之后老老实实的告诉我。"菲利克斯扶着希尔凡的肩把他按在地上跨坐上去，用胳膊卡着他的脖子，"先别动。听好了，我会遵守约定，会拼尽全力活下去。但如果你要是提前死了，我不会给你陪葬，也不会和你一样不原谅自己。"他们离王都越近他就会想起越多，红艳似火的朝霞与落日，寒冷之地常年伫立的杉柏森林，穿梭林间的飞鸟幼兽，夜幕降临之后的星星与篝火，还有再熟悉不过的漫天落雪。关于他们幼时的记忆，他们定下约定的地方。"但我不会原谅你。直到我死了，把一切带进坟墓，身躯和你消融在同一片土地里，名字消失在时间里，然后就算有天堂或地狱，我再见到你都不会和你讲一句话，你听懂了吗，希尔凡。"

菲利克斯撑在他胸口，对希尔凡的小声嘟囔视而不见，他尝试支起腿，拍开悄悄掐向腰间的手。"别动了，我自己来。"

"不要！我伤了胳膊又没伤腰。"希尔凡难得的表示抗议，执着的抱着他的腰，扶着他挺立的阴茎压在自己小腹上，"我不要！菲利克斯！"

"你刚被踹了一脚，如果再乱动，就再补一脚。"

"那你就揍吧。"

希尔凡嘟着嘴抬眼看他，搂着腰往下按，看到眉头蹙起按在头部的拇指就转着圈的摩挲，抬着胯往起顶进。菲利克斯狠狠的瞪他，咬着下唇在他胸口按出红印。按在腰间的手顺着脊椎摸上去，揉着彻底散开的头发把他往怀里按。

"别不和我说话，菲利克斯。"他耳边传来努力压低的喘息声，"万一，万一…有天堂或地狱，我都等了你那么久了，骂我也好，揍我也好，唯独别不和我说话啊。"

"哈…？你就开始考虑死后的事情了。你真是…呜…等…你是笨蛋吗！"菲利克斯感觉被气的心跳加速，呼吸都不顺，有一肚子的话想骂他，但苦于现在不好开口。他打算等做完眼前的事再和希尔凡算账，凑过去用力咬了他的唇，牙齿碰撞在一起。

"你不答应我就不亲你了。"希尔凡侧过头，探出舌尖舔着渗出的血珠。

"随便你，不答应。"菲利克斯抬手捂住嘴，发烫的鼻息急促的打在手背上，他们的身体紧贴着，阴茎被夹在小腹间摩擦，这种毫无规律又若有若无的触感让他两腿发软艰难的保持平衡。希尔凡没再接话，低头埋在他颈窝轻吻着喉结，柔软的红发蹭的他下巴发痒，他想起在修道院里到处溜达的猫偶尔也会有这种撒娇的举动，那只受伤的手依旧发凉，按着他腰侧微热的青紫色淤痕。他深吸一口气，用一声叹息掩盖快要忍不住的喘息，希尔凡听到立刻抬头看他，拉开他的手贴上来蹭着鼻尖。

"我不会死的，我们都不会。"这些反应对希尔凡很有威慑力，让他没坚持多久就示了弱，凑过来讨好的轻啄他的唇，"我们会回到菲尔帝亚，陪殿下走到最后。然后一起看法嘉斯的雪，去边境看斯灵上空的极光，去森林里猎鹿和野兔，如果你不嫌弃我的剑术我就陪你练剑，帮你打磨武器。我喜欢你，菲利克斯，我爱你，我还想和你一起做好多好多事情，所以我不会给你不理我的机会。"

"这真肉麻……希尔凡。呜…这句话、从你嘴里说出过…多少次。"希尔凡的动作不会因为在喋喋不休而受到任何影响，但他可不擅长同时处理两件事，这也是他不喜欢在这种时候聊天的原因。菲利克斯觉得小腹酸胀头脑发晕，又无视不掉这一大串的表白，他掐着希尔凡的脸阻止他说更多，"好了我信…哈…你也最好、说到做到。"

"但是你还不亲我…"他不得不承认希尔凡真的擅长此类表情，放在平时他的理智会阻挡这犯规的视线，但现在根本无力拒绝那双眼睛里的恳切和委屈。

他习惯性的轻轻咋舌，重新吻上那对柔软的唇瓣，"快点吧……"

希尔凡得到许可后少了些克制，顶进的深入又热情。他被吸着舌头不许离开，接吻把他带着颤音的呻吟都堵在喉咙里，只剩下沉重的呼吸和偶尔吭出的几声鼻音。希尔凡主动结束了他们的吻，轻声的一遍遍喊他的名字，他听懂了这个暗示，握着自己发涨的性器来回套弄。快要到达高潮的身体把侵入深处的阴茎吸得很紧，现在的每一下都会一寸寸碾开他撞向那块软肉，他两腿发软感觉肌肉像是快要抽筋一般颤抖。希尔凡握着他的手，已经不再发凉甚至还有些烫，他在汩汩液体冲进肠壁的同时射了，又过了许久才从高潮的余韵中又缓过神来。

虽然次数不少了，但他还是会在性事过后感到尴尬，况且这次的地点还是医务室。希尔凡脱了外套拽过他满是粘腻的手在内侧擦抹干净，刚见他蹙眉就说着没事把他的话堵了回去，搂着他的腰坐了半天突然捞着他的腿想站起来，他抢先起身毫不领情的掐着希尔凡受伤的上臂轻声骂他不长记性，然后迅速捂上了发出夸张呼救的嘴，拽着他回到床边拆了绷带。菲利克斯刚清理完他胳膊上的血就发现他已经靠在床边睡着了，也是难得见希尔凡安静的时候，不自觉的勾起嘴角放轻动作重新包扎开裂的伤口，这场景又让他想起小时候，希尔凡经常给和古廉练完剑后满身是伤的他擦药包扎，那会儿的他可不像现在这么安静……

他时时会想起他们之间数不清的回忆，但他更期待希尔凡说的，他们会一同在战争中活下来，在未来创造更多数不清的回忆。


End file.
